


Baby Love

by WordsandChocolate



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Kid Fic, Kissing, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment in the early stage of parenthood, with Benedict as the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic request from a reader. She wanted a parent moment, with a baby girl and Benedict as the father.

I was pulled sharply out of dreaming as a whimpering wail echoed through our bedroom. Charlotte was awake, and hungry. My breasts were full, and prickled uncomfortably as my body reacted to her cries. I struggled into a sitting position as my husband Ben slipped out of bed on the other side and made his way to her bassinet. I watched him fondly, sleep pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, his curly auburn hair a ruffled mess. He had been a wonderful partner in this new endeavour of parenthood we had set upon. He bent over Charlotte and picked her up carefully, murmuring to her in a low voice.

“You’re ready for a feed then, sweetheart? Mummy will oblige you in just a minute.”

With a quickness born of a week’s practice, Ben switched on a dim lamp and quickly changed her nappy, singing a lullaby softly to her through her cries, which quickly died down to whimpers now that someone was paying her attention. We had found that Charlotte dropped back off to sleep immediately after her 2am feed, so it was best to get the nappy change done first. Doing up the last popper on her sleepsuit, Ben carried her over to me. I lifted up my shirt and Charlotte quickly latched on, and I let out a happy sigh as the pressure in my breast slowly started to subside.

Ben slid back into bed and sat up next to me, looking adoringly at Charlotte. Her milky blue eyes were shut, and one little hand was curled against my breast, giving it a little knead every now and again. Her wispy hair was auburn, and had the suggestion of a curl here and there.

“She’s perfect” Ben whispered in my ear. “You did a great job.”

“Am still doing a great job” I grinned. “And so are you.”

He smiled and stroked my hair, pulling it out from my neck and laying a kiss there, making me shiver.

“Have I told you how happy I am” he murmured, careful not to disturb Charlotte. “I love you so much sweetheart.”

I hummed happily. “Me or the baby?”

“Both. You are both adorable and perfect.”

Charlotte finished her feed and sagged back against my arm, blissfully asleep. Ben scooted back to my side and placed her back in her bassinet, tucking the cot blanket in carefully. He jumped back into bed, smiling at me with those ridiculous eyes. I lay back down beside him, and he ran a gentle hand down my face.

“You are so beautiful, love.”

I blushed, still not used to these ridiculous compliments. Instead I kissed him, trying to put into the kiss all that I felt, all that his love and support meant to me. I could not have asked for a more wonderful partner. Ben hitched in a breath, pushed up my shirt and started caressing my breasts with those clever hands of his. As he kissed them, he ran his hands down my sides and hooked his fingers into the sides of my undies.

“Let me show you how happy you make me” he smiled.

I nodded a breathless yes. 


End file.
